warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erin Hunter Chat 3/Teil 2
In der Warrior Cats Welt DonnerClan Frage: Warum musste Schneejunges sterben? Vicky: Na ja, er hätte nicht sterben müssen, aber ich wollte Fleckenschweif dazu bewegen, in den Ältestenbau zu ziehen und ich dachte, wenn sie ihr Junges verliert, gibt ihr das vielleicht einen zusätzlichen Beweggrund. Brutal aber wahr. Frage: Wie hat Häherfeders Blindheit die Art und Weise verändert, wie du ihn dir in Der geheime Blick vorgestellt hast? Kate: Das hat seinen ganzen Charakter geformt - es hat ihn aufmerksamer und scharfsinniger gemacht und fest dazu entschlossen, sich zu beweisen. Und es war eine echte Herausforderung, die Welt aus seiner Sicht zu beschreiben - nur Geruch, Geräusch und Instinkt zu verwenden. (...) Es hat allerdings auch Spaß gemacht, aus seiner Sicht zu schreiben, weil er spüren kann, was andere Katzen fühlen und das macht es manchmal leichter, als aus Distelblatts oder Löwengluts Sicht zu schreiben: Sie müssen einfach mit dem weitermachen, was sie sehen und hören. Frage: Warum war Häherpfote enttäuscht, Lichtherz als Mentorin zu haben? Ich wäre geehrt, wenn sie meine Mentorin wäre! Kate: Häherpfote ist sehr sensibel, wenn es um seine Blindheit geht - er hat sich missverstanden gefühlt, da der restliche Clan nicht weiß, wie viel genauer er wahrnehmen und verstehen kann und da hat er gedacht, sie würden ihn, indem sie ihm Lichtherz geben, unterschätzen, denn obwohl sie eine großartige Kriegerin ist, hat sie nur ein Auge. Cherith: Weil er dachte, er wäre mit einer invaliden Katze abgespeist worden. Das ist natürlich nicht wahr, aber er war sehr sensibel und pampig deswegen. Frage: Ist es möglich, dass Schneejunges, als er vom Habicht weggetragen wurde, von einer Katze aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers gerettet wurde? Cherith: Es ist möglich, dass er gerettet wurde, aber ich denke, die Berge sind viel zu weit weg, als dass es möglich wäre, dass er von einer Stammeskatze gerettet wird. Aber ich vermute, es ist noch gerade so möglich. Frage: Was war Goldblütes Meinung zu all den Dingen, die Tigerstern passiert sind? Cherith: Es war sehr schwer für sie zu realisieren, dass sie mit so einer blutdurstigen Katze zusammen war. Und noch schwerer für sie war es zuzusehen, dass ihre Jungen nicht vollständig im Clan akzeptiert wurden, ganz besonders, dass Feuerstern sich in Brombeerkralles Gegenwart so unbehaglich fühlte, weil er wie sein Vater aussieht. Frage: Was ist der Ursprung von Distelblatts Vorurteilen gegenüber Katzen, die nicht im Clan geboren sind? Vicky: Das Gesetz der Krieger, schlicht und einfach! Sie sieht sie - und das auch zurecht, muss ich sagen - als Quelle von Schwäche, weil sie Konflikte mit anderen Clans verursachen. Cherith: Nur weil sie so scharf auf das Gesetz der Krieger ist, und das Gesetz ist nunmal gegen Katzen außerhalb der Clans, weil sie den Clan schwächen - das wird zumindest angenommen. Ich denke, dass im Fall des DonnerClans Nicht-Clan-Katzen den Clan stärken können - denk nur mal an Feuerstern. Frage: Vicky, warum hast du dich dazu entschlossen, Rußpelz zu töten? Vicky: Darauf gibt es eine sehr persönliche Antwort, zu der ich aber noch nicht bereit bin, darauf einzugehen. Sagen wir einfach, es war eine besonders emotionale und schwierige Handlung für mich zu schreiben. Aber ich wollte, dass Blattsee im Mittelpunkt steht und sich der Grauenhaftigkeit, seine Mentorin zu verlieren, stellt, just in dem Moment, in dem sie sich entschieden hat, ihre Clangefährten zu verlassen, um mit Krähenfeder zusammen zu sein. Du musst schon zugeben, dass dies eine großartige Story macht! Frage: War Tigerpfote (DC) einst loyal, oder war er schon immer böse? Vicky: Tigerpfote war ein loyales, tapferes Junges, das zu einem loyalen, tapferen Krieger herangewachsen ist, der ein loyaler, tapferer Anführer wurde. Er war nur nicht immer den richtigen Dingen gegenüber loyal! Frage: Wurde Häherfeder blind geboren? Hatte er eine Infektion oder war es einfach nur ein genetischer Reinfall? Vicky: Es ist ein genetischer Fehler. Also anders als bei Langschweif, der ja in Feuersterns Mission sein Augenlicht wegen einer Infektion verloren hat. Frage: Habt ihr etwas gegen Ampferschweif? Ich meine, ihr habt ihren Vater, ihre Mutter, ihren Bruder, als sie ihre Jungen bekommen hat, ihren anderen Bruder und ihren Sohn getötet und beinahe auch eine ihrer Töchter. Kate: Das ist nichts Persönliches, ehrlich, allerdings scheint sie wirklich ein wenig vom Pech verfolgt zu sein. Ich nehme an, man kann sagen, dass sie das Glück hatte, überlebt zu haben. Cherith: Ich liebe Ampferschweif innig (sie ist meine Katze), aber ich gebe zu, dass sie eine sehr harte Zeit hatte. Mit Farnpelz hat sie allerdings einen liebenswürdigen Gefährten. Frage: Ist es nicht ein wenig seltsam, dass Farnpelz Rußherz' Vater und gleichzeitig auch Rußpelz' Bruder ist? Cherith: Ja, ich nehme an schon, wenn du so denkst! Vicky: Ich denke eher nicht, weil Rußherz nicht zu 100% Rußpelz ist. Sie ist ihre eigene Katze, aber ihr wurde ein Schicksal gegeben, das zuvor nicht funktioniert hat. Frage: Wenn Blattsee doch weiß, dass Rußpelz wiedergeboren wurde, warum ruft sie im SternenClan dann nach ihr? Kate: Sie wollte sichergehen, dass das, was sie vermutet hat, wirklich wahr ist. Vicky: Weil sie nicht vollkommen sicher sein kann und weil sie, obwohl sie Rußpelz' Wiedergeburt sehr stark vermutet, sich ihre Mentorin zurückwünscht (oder sie zumindest im SternenClan sehen kann). Sie kann schließlich keinen Rat und keine Unterstützung von einer jungen Katze in ihrem Clan bekommen! Cherith: Ich denke, sie wünscht sich sehnlichst die Leitung ihrer Mentorin. Sie denkt nicht logisch. Frage: In Feuer und Eis meint Rußpfote, dass sie sich an den Geruch vom SchattenClan erinnert, weil er an den entführten Jungen haftete. Aber sie war doch eins der gestohlenen Jungen, oder? Ist das eine Unstimmigkeit? Cherith: Nur eine der kleinen Sachen die zeigen, dass wir nicht perfekt sind! Frage: Hat Rußpelz Feuerstern geliebt? Cherith: Ja, und deshalb hatte sie auch Schwierigkeiten damit, Blattsee gegenüber Verständnis zu zeigen, als diese mit Krähenfeder zusammen sein wolle. Vicky: Jep! Aber sie hat ihr geändertes Schicksal - nämlich eine Heilerin statt einer Kriegerin sein zu müssen - so tapfer akzeptiert, dass sie nicht darüber gejammert hat, dass es ihr nicht erlaubt war, einen Gefährten zu haben. Sie hat einfach weiter damit gemacht, eine gute und loyale Heilerin zu sein. Blattsee hätte eine Menge von ihr lernen können, wenn sie von Rußpelz' unerwiderter Liebe gewusst hätte! Frage: Warum kann Häherpfote Tigersterns und Habichtfrosts Gedanken nicht sehen? Vicky: Vielleicht hat er mit seiner Fähigkeit noch nicht genügend Erfahrung? Oder sie verstecken sie absichtlich? Es gibt noch viele weitere Bücher, um das zu erkunden! Kate: Er ist jung und hat seine Fähigkeiten noch nicht perfektioniert, wohingegen Tigerstern und Habichtfrost alt und verschlagen genug sind, Vorteil aus seiner Unerfahrenheit zu ziehen. Sie sind ein hinterlistiges, altes Paar und ich denke, es übertrifft ihre kühnsten Träume, dass sie ihre Gedanken fürs erste von Häherpfote abschirmen können. SchattenClan Frage: Im vierten Buch hatte Triefnase die Vision einer glorreichen, neuen Zukunft. Wurde diese schon erfüllt? Kate: Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt, als Tigerstern ihr Anführer wurde, allerdings glaube ich, dass er die Prophezeiung in dem Moment verdorben hat, in dem er den BlutClan in den Wald geholt hat und mit ihm den Wald übernehmen wollte. Frage: Warum hat der SternenClan Tigerstern die neun Leben gegeben, obwohl sie gewusst haben, dass er böse ist? Cherith: Weil er die Katze war, die als Anführer auserwählt wurde. Der SternenClan äußert nicht seine Meinung gegenüber der Moral einer Katze. Denk an Braunschweif. Er hat die restlichen seiner neun Leben behalten, obwohl der SchattenClan ihn vertrieben hat. Frage: Haben Sasha und Goldblüte Tigerstern wirklich geliebt? Cherith: Ja, ich denke, sowohl Goldblüte als auch Sasha haben Tigerstern geliebt - ohne zu wissen, wie er wirklich war. Frage: Wenn der SternenClan nicht über die Moral einer Katze und wie sie ihren Clan führen will urteilt, wieso wurden Nachtpelz dann die neun Leben verwehrt? Cherith: Weil Braunstern noch am Leben war. Nachtpelz war eine anständige Katze, die unter anderen Umständen Anführer geworden wäre. Frage: Wer hat Tigerstern seine neun Leben gegeben? Schließlich hat ihn doch jede Katze gehasst! Cherith: Das stimmt nicht ganz. Der SchattenClan brauchte dringend eine starke Katze, die ihn führen konnte, und Tigerstern war so eine Katze. Außerdem wussten die SchattenClan-Katzen, zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er ihr Anführer wurde, nicht, dass er versucht hatte, Blaustern zu töten und Tigerstern würde ihnen jedenfalls nicht den wahren Grund nennen, weshalb er den DonnerClan verlassen musste! Vicky: Eine Menge SternenClan-Katzen haben sein Potential zum Anführer bestimmt gesehen. Tigerstern war unbestreitbar ein großartiger Krieger - stark, mutig (es gab in keinem der Clans je eine mutigere Katze) und loyal, wenn er das sein wollte. Für einen dunkelherzigen Clan wie dem SchattenClan wäre er eine beliebte Wahl bei bestimmten Kriegerahnen gewesen. WindClan Frage: Liebt Krähenfeder Nachtwolke wirklich oder liebt er immernoch Blattsee? Cherith: Ich denke, er liebt Nachtwolke, aber Blattsee wird für ihn immer etwas Besonderes sein. FlussClan Frage: Was würde Mottenflügel denken, wenn sie einen Anführer ein Leben verlieren sähe? Kate: Oh, das wäre interessant - man könnte meinen, dass sie dann an den SternenClan glauben müsste. Aber wahrscheinlich würde sie sich eine eigene, rationale Erklärung dafür ausdenken - zum Beispiel, dass der Anführer gar nicht gestorben ist. SternenClan und Wald der Finsternis Frage: Altern SternenClan-Katzen? Kate: Ich glaube nicht - wohin sollen sie denn auch noch altern? Sie sind ja schon tot. Es wäre grausam für sie, immer brüchiger zu werden. Cherith: Nein. Die meisten Katzen tauchen im SternenClan so auf, wie sie gestorben sind, außer dass alte oder kranke Katzen ihre Stärke wiederhergestellt bekommen. Frage: Ich liebe diese Vorstellung, dass der SternenClan Grenzen hat, da das etwas ist, das den SternenClan wie einen echten Clan wirken lässt, statt nur wie ein paar schwebende Geister. Wird der Wald der Finsternis auch einen richtigen Clannamen bekommen? Cherith: Vicky sagt uns, dass er der "Ort ohne Sterne"* heißt. Vicky: Sehr, sehr wenige Katzen wissen von der Existenz des Waldes der Finsternis - nur die Katzen, die dort letztenendes landen und unglückliche, träumende Katzen. Sie bezeichnen ihn als "Ort ohne Sterne", aber das wird unter den Clans nie erwähnt, da es zu gruselig ist, laut darüber zu reden. *Wurde im Deutschen mit "Ort ohne Sterne" und als "sternenloser Ort" übersetzt. Frage: Vicky, in einem vorherigen Chat hast du gesagt, dass SternenClan-Katzen nicht wiedergeboren werden können, aber Rußpelz wurde das. Hast du deine Meinung geändert? Vicky: Hab ich das gesagt? Na ja, ich denke, das stimmt immer noch, weil Rußpelz es nie zum SternenClan geschafft hat! Sie ist sofort in das neugeborene Junge hineingerutscht. Ich fürchte, sobald es eine Katze in den SternenClan schafft, muss sie dort bleiben. Frage: Werdet ihr je eine Staffel mit dem SternenClan als dem Haupt-Clan machen? Cherith: Ich weiß nicht, ob wir eine Staffel über ihn machen können, aber vielleicht ein Extraband. Das hängt von Vicky und dem Verlag ab. Vicky: Nein, ich denke nicht, weil alle interessanten Geschichten der SternenClan-Katzen passiert sind, als sie noch lebten. Frage: Warum kann der SternenClan die Dinge einfach nicht gerade heraussagen? Ich weiß, dass es die Geschichte besser macht, aber es sollte schon einen Grund dafür geben. Cherith: Weil selbst der SternenClan nicht alles weiß. Außerdem, wenn der SternenClan den Clans alles erzählen würde, wären die Krieger nur eine Art Puppe ohne die Macht, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Kate: Krieger müssen sich dazu entscheiden, das Richtige zu tun - das ist es, was sie wahrlich heroisch macht. Wenn der SternenClan ihnen einfach sagen würde, was zu tun ist, welche Entscheidungen getroffen werden sollen, dann wäre das nicht richtig. Frage: Wenn Tüpfelblatt nicht sterben kann, war sie überhaupt in "echter" Gefahr, als sie in Der geheime Blick zum Wald der Finsternis und Tigerstern ging, um Häherpfote wieder zurückzuholen? Vicky: Das ist keine Frage des Sterbens, sondern eine Frage, ob sie auch wieder ihren Weg zum SternenClan zurückfinden kann. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden Orte solche ordentlichen Grenzen haben wie die Clan-Territorien. Sie existieren auf verschiedenen Ebenen, deshalb kann Tigerstern nicht einfach zum SternenClan wandern und umgekehrt. Tüpfelblatt muss große Längen überwunden haben, um Häherpfote zu finden und ihn zurückzubringen, mit dem echten Risiko, dass sie selbst nicht mehr zurückfindet. Cherith: Ich denke, Tigerstern könnte die Dinge sehr unangenehm für sie machen. Frage: Was wird mit Wolkenschweif und all den anderen Katzen, die nicht an den SternenClan glauben, nach ihrem Tod passieren? Kate: Ich hoffe, der SternenClan wird sie akzeptieren - nur, um ihre überraschten Gesichter zu sehen, aber auch, um ihnen ein wenig Weisheit und Demut beizubringen. Cherith: Sie werden sehr überrascht sein! Frage: Wie kann es sein, dass Habichtfrost Tigersterns Schatten sein kann, wenn doch jede Katze am sternenlosen Ort alleine wandeln soll? Cherith: Ich denke, Tigerstern lernt, wie man die Regeln ein wenig zurechtbiegen kann! Vicky: Gute Frage! Ich denke, Tigerstern hat das geschehen lassen, weil Habichtfrost seiner Persönlichkeit so ähnlich ist. Frage: Lässt der SternenClan die anderen Clans in einem Zustand eines immerwährenden Krieges, damit sie von den anderen Katzen weiterhin respektiert werden? Kate: Was für ein toller Gedanke - ich hoffe doch nicht! Vicky: Der SternenClan kontrolliert die Schicksale der Katzen nicht auf so eine Weise, oder wie sie sich gegenüber den anderen zu fühlen haben. Und die Clans sind nicht immer in einem Zustand ewigen Krieges! Bündnisse und Feindseligkeiten verebben und fluten wie die Gezeiten, abhängig davon, was täglich passiert. Der SternenClan braucht keinen Krieg, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen - die Katzen respektieren sie, weil sie ihre Kriegerahnen sind und eine weitere Einsicht auf das Clanverhalten, da sie vom Zeitlichen gesegnet wurden. Cherith: Sie bekriegen sich nicht ständig. Rivalitäten und Bündnisse verschieben sich je nach Umständen. Und manchmal kommen die Clans zusammen, um einer Gefahr von außen entgegenzuwirken. Frage: Wie entscheidet der SternenClan Dinge? Immerhin gibt es dort so viele verschiedene Katzen. Und hat jede Katze dort eine gleichwertige Stimme, unabhängig von ihrer Position im Clan, als sie noch lebte? Leben Katzen vom selben Clan dort weiterhin zusammen? Cherith: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir je näher darauf eingegangen sind, wie der SternenClan organisiert ist. Es muss dort jetzt so viele Katzen geben. Sie scheinen allerdings gleichwertige Stimmen zu haben: Schau dir den Prolog von Mitternacht an, wo Vertreter eines Clans die Katzen für die Reise wählen. Einige Katzen wie Blaustern scheinen mehr Autorität zu haben, weil sie schon so eine Art Katze waren, als sie noch lebten. Frage: Wenn der SternenClan kleine Dinge kontrollieren kann (z.B. Zeichen), können sie dann nicht auch katastrophale Ereignisse verhindern? Keine kleinen, aber große, bei denen sehr viele Katzen sterben? Vicky: Nur weil sie Zeichen über diese Dinge schicken können, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie diese Ereignisse kontrollieren können. Sie haben nur eine Wahrnehmung von dem, was passieren wird. Normalerweise mischen sich heilige Figuren (z.B. Gott) ja auch nicht in Katastrophen ein, oder? Cherith: Sie können Zeichen auslösen, aber nicht die Ereignisse kontrollieren, die von anderen ausgelöst wurden. Beispielsweise konnten sie die Hundemeute nicht loswerden oder die Zweibeiner daran hindern, den Wald aufzugraben. Frage: Hat der SternenClan einen Anführer oder zumindest eine Katze, zu der die anderen SternenClan-Krieger aufblicken können, wenn sie Antworten brauchen? Cherith: Ursprünglich ja, aber diese Idee wurde fallen gelassen. Kate: Ich denke, im SternenClan gibt es zu viele große Persönlichkeiten, um einen Anführer zu haben. Und ich denke, sie haben genug Weisheit, um zu wissen, dass Zuhören genauso wichtig ist wie Reden. Vicky: Nein, es gibt keinen Anführer. Der Grund, weshalb Blaustern dort wie eine Anführerin erscheint, ist der, dass sie unseren zentralen Charakteren am häufigsten erscheint. Das liegt aber nur daran, dass sie die aktuellste der einflussreichsten DonnerClan-Katzen ist. Verschiedene Clan-Katzen erscheinen anderen Clans und wirken dort vielleicht wie der "Anführer" des SternenClans. Der SternenClan hat an sich keine Hierarchie, abgesehen davon, dass die Katzen nach ihrem Tod so bleiben, wie sie sind. Das heißt, Junge bleiben Junge usw. Das bedeutet, dass die Katzen, die als Anführer gestorben sind, wohl das meiste Sagen und die meiste Autorität haben! Frage: Wenn sich die Katzen im SternenClan so verhalten können, wie sie es zu ihren Lebzeiten taten, was macht es da noch für einen Sinn, überhaupt vorher gelebt zu haben? Im SternenClan muss man sich schließlich keine Sorgen um Hunger und Erkrankungen machen. Abgesehen davon, kann es passieren, dass der SternenClan den Katzen falsche Ratschläge entweder mit Absicht oder ausversehen gibt? Cherith: Sie könnten vielleich unabsichtlich falsche Ratschläge geben, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie soetwas mit Absicht machen würden. Denk daran, dass wir nicht wissen, wie das Leben im SternenClan ist, wir sehen sie nur mit dem Schicksal der lebenden Clans interagieren. Kate: Der SternenClan tut mir immer leid: Sie scheinen so eingeengt in ihrer Welt und sehr beschwert von Wissen und Weisheit zu sein. Am Leben zu sein, wo jede Erfahrung eine frische, neue Überraschung ist, muss doch sicherlich besser sein? BlutClan Frage: Ist Geißel im Wald der Finsternis? Vicky: Nein, weil er nicht an den SternenClan glaubt und deshalb auch keine Vorstellung von irgendeiner Art von einem Leben nach dem Tod hat. Seine größte Stärke (also nicht an ein moralisches Gesetz gebunden zu sein), war am Ende wirklich seine größte Schwäche ... Frage: Wenn Wolkenschweif und Mottenflügel in den SternenClan kommen, obwohl sie nicht daran glauben, wieso taucht Geißel dann nicht am sternenlosen Ort auf? Cherith: Vicky sagt, dass Geißel dort nicht hinkommt, obwohl ich persönlich nicht sehe, warum er nicht dorthinkommen sollte. Aber Vickys Wort ist nunmal Gesetz! Stamm des eilenden Wassers Frage: Hat der Stamm ein Wort für Zweiter Anführer/Stellvertreter? Vicky: Nein, die Führung der Stammkatzen ist wesentlich anders als bei den Clans, weil die Rolle des Heilers und des Anführers verbunden sind. Steinsager ist ziemlich diktatorisch - er trifft alle Entscheidungen, spricht mit dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd und interpretiert alle Omen. Ich denke nicht, dass es da Platz für einen Stellvertreter gibt! Abgesehen davon ist die Organisation des Stammes anders, denn sie müssen ihre Grenzen nicht verteidigen. Die Katzen werden schon bei ihrer Geburt entweder den Höhlenwächtern oder den Beutejägern zugeordnet, weshalb ein Zweiter Anführer so nicht viel an Patrouillenorganisation und Aufgabenverteilung tun kann. Frage: Wenn Sturmpelz stirbt, kommt er dann in den SternenClan oder in den Stamm der ewigen Jagd? Cherith: Eine sehr gute Frage. Im Moment weiß ich das nicht, das kommt vielleicht darauf an, wo er gelebt hat, als er gestorben ist. Vicky: Das kommt darauf an, wo er ist, wenn er stirbt! Außerhalb der Clans Frage: Wenn Rabenpfote einen Kriegernamen bekommen würde, welcher wäre das? Cherith: Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich denke, Ravenwing (zu Deutsch: Rabenflügel oder Rabenschwinge) wäre gut. Frage: Vicky, in der Hierarchie von Dämmerung ist Beppo, ein kleiner Terrier, der beim Pferdeort lebt, gelistet, aber Beppo taucht im Buch überhaupt nicht auf. Warum ist er/sie in der Hierarchie? Vicky: Bist du sicher, dass er nicht zumindest einmal erwähnt wird? Beppo ist ein kleiner Terrier, wie du sagtest, der den Zweibeinern gehört, die den Pferdeort besitzen. Er taucht hin und wieder auf, jagt die Pferde und manchmal auch Katzen, aber er ist kein bedeutender Charakter. Anmerkung: Beppo wird in den Hierarchien der deutschen Bücher immer weggelassen, dennoch tritt er gelegentlich in ein paar der Bücher auf, auch wenn er dann nie mit Namen erwähnt wird. Frage: Wird Rabenpfote eine Gefährtin bekommen? Vicky: Nicht, sofern nicht eine niedliche, kleine Kätzin an der Scheune vorbeiwandert? Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, Mikusch und er sind auf der Farm glücklicher, wenn es dort keine Mädchen gibt, die sie anherrschen! Clanleben und Territorium, Traditionen und Ähnliches Frage: Sind die neun Leben für jeden Anführer die gleichen (Z.B. "Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Mut/Liebe/Gerechtigkeit/etc.)? Cherith: Nein, die Eigenschaften variiren - je nachdem, von welcher Katze sie gegeben werden. Die Leben geben Katzen, die dem neuen Anführer wichtig waren, als sie noch lebten. Und die Eigenschaften, die sie geben, sind die, für die sie bekannt waren. Anmerkung: Der neue Anführer muss die Katzen, die ihm Leben geben, nicht ''zwingend (gut) gekannt haben. So hat Blattstern z.B. auch von Rotstern ein Leben bekommen, obwohl beide sich nicht kennen.'' Frage: Sind Weißer Husten und Grüner Husten echte Krankheiten? Wenn ja, wie nennen Zweibeiner sie? Vicky: Menschliche Begriffe wären wie ein gewöhnlicher Husten (Weißer Husten) und eine sehr ernste Infektion wie eine Lungenentzündung, die sehr gefährlich für sehr alte, sehr junge und stillende Katzen ist (Grüner Husten). Frage: Haben Katzen gewöhnlich mehrere Gefährten, oder nur wenn, einer bereits gestorben ist? Und sobald eine Katze mit einer anderen einen Wurf hat, sind sie dann bis an ihr Lebensende zusammen? Cherith: Zum größten Teil zeigen wir unsere Katzen, wie sie nur einen Gefährten bis ans Lebensende haben, aber es variiert von Katze zu Katze. Frage: Wie wählt ihr Namen für die Katzen des Stammes des eilenden Wassers? Cherith: Indem wir überlegen, was die Katzen in den Bergen alles sehen. Sie sind schwieriger zu erarbeiten als Kriegernamen, weil sie poetischer sind und keinem bestimmten Muster folgen. Frage: Wenn Katzen, Dachse und Hunde alle, selbst wenn es primitiv ist, kommunizieren können ... können andere Tiere wie Beute dies auch? Und wenn ja, ist es dann unmoralisch, sie zu töten? Cherith: Das ist eine schwere Frage! Ich denke, dass es für die Katzen schwierig wäre, die Beute zu töten, wenn sie mit ihr kommunizieren können. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir es damit nicht zu weit treiben würden. Kate: Das ist eine interessante Frage, aber ich denke, Katzen, Hunde und Dachse sind in einer anderen Liga als Beute ... Frage: Wie kann der Mondstein/Mondsee magisch sein? Cherith: Es ist nicht dieselbe Art von "Magie" wie die in Harry Potter. Aber es sind beides Orte, wo sich für lange Zeit Katzen versammelt haben und wo es für Heiler einfach ist, die Welt des SternenClans zu erreichen, also ist dort eine gewisse Macht. Frage: Wieso können die Clans nicht als einer zusammen leben? Den einzigen Grund, den ich erkenne, weshalb es vier Clans gibt ist der, dass Blattsee sagte, dass dadurch die Loyalität gestärkt wird. Aber es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie alle zusammen leben würden - weniger Konkurrenz, mehr Freundschaften, etc. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum sie sich nicht zusammentun können, um ein einzelner Clan zu werden! Cherith: Sie haben sich zu Großen Reise zusammengetan und die darauffolgende Trennung war ein Grund zur großen Traurigkeit. Aber ich denke, es wäre ziemlich schwer, einen einzelnen, riesigen Clan anzuführen. Zudem denke ich, dass es eine große Verlockung für die Katze mit Macht wäre, sich wie Tigerstern zu verhalten. Frage: In der ersten Staffel mussten Königinnen nicht sagen, wer der Vater ihrer Jungen ist, außerdem schienen sie auch nicht so ernste Beziehungen zu haben. In letzter Zeit scheinen sie aber sehr mit dem Vater zu prahlen und öfter an einer einzigen Katze zu kleben. Warum ist das so? Cherith: Unser Denken hat sich seit dem Anfang entwickelt, besonders, da die Fans Interesse an den Beziehungen haben und welche Katzen zusammen sind. Vicky: Gute Frage und damit hast du auch absolut recht. In den ersten Büchern waren wir nicht besonders konkret, was die Väter angeht - manchmal sogar mit den Müttern! Aber im Verlauf der Staffel habt ihr ein riesiges Interesse an den Hintergrunddetails gezeigt, besonders den Beziehungen, also haben wir uns entschieden, mehr darauf zu achten. Und Beziehungen sind so wichtig, dass wir beschlossen haben, den Katzen menschlichere Eigenschaften, was Einehe und Romantik angeht, zu geben. Ich stimme allerdings zu, dass dies in der Wildnis nicht passieren könnte! Allerdings ist nicht jede Katze so offen gegenüber ihren Jungen, ein gutes Beispiel wäre da Minkas zweiter Wurf ... Kate: Als wir mit dem Schreiben von Warrior Cats begonnen haben, war alles noch neu und ein bisschen weniger konkret und entschieden - das Verhalten der Katzen hat sich weiterentwickelt und sich zu einem Muster ausgeglichen, als Cherith, Vicky und ich alle dazu beigetragen haben, ihre Geschichten weiterzuentwickeln. Frage: Wenn die Katzen beim Mondsee ihre Nase in das Wasser eintauchen, bevor sie vom SternenClan träumen, wie wissen sie da, dass sie nicht im Schlaf ertrinken könnten? Sie schlafen doch immerhin mit ihrer Nase im Wasser. Kate: Sie tunken sie nicht einfach ein. :) Das wäre albern und irgendwie ungemütlich. Stell es dir so vor, dass das Wasser gegen ihre Nasenlöcher plätschert, wie ihr warmer Atem das Wasser bewegt ... Cherith: Die berühren das Wasser mit ihrer Nase, lassen sie aber nicht darin! Vicky: Sie tauchen ihre Schnauze bei der seichtesten Stelle ein. Es gibt keine Ertrinkungsgefahr, versprochen! Frage: Wie kommt es, dass Anführer nicht mehr zum Mondsee gehen? (Feuerstern hat Blattsee in Der geheime Blick gefragt, ob sie dorthin geht, um zu erfahren, wer der rechtmäßige Stellvertreter ist.) Warum ist er nicht selbst dorthin gegangen, immerhin war es Anführern erlaubt, zum Mondstein zu gehen? Cherith: Ich denke schon, dass sie immernoch dorthin gehen können. Ich weiß aber nicht, weshalb Feuerstern in diesem Fall nicht selbst hingegangen ist. Vicky: Sehr gute Frage! Für soetwas haben sie am See noch keine feste Routine eingeführt, allerdings sollten sie das! Hmm, ich sollte vielleicht etwas dafür tun. Frage: Was passiert, wenn andere Tiere aus dem Mondsee trinken? Sehen sie dann den SternenClan? Cherith: Das bezweifle ich. Nicht einmal alle Katzen sehen ihn. Vicky: Das hat mich zum Lachen gebracht! Stell dir nur viele verwirrte Schafe vor, die herumwandern und sich denken: "Da sind glitzernde Katzen, die zu mir sprechen ...". Ich denke aber, die Antwort ist nein. Anderes Warrior Cats allgemein Frage: Aus wessen Sicht hat das Schreiben euch am meisten Spaß gemacht? Cherith: Mir hat Eichhornschweifs Sicht gefallen, weil sie so temperamentvoll ist und nervig sein kann. Ich mochte es auch, aus Blattsees Sicht zu schreiben, weil ich mich ihr so nah fühlte. Vicky: Ich muss sichergehen, dass es aus jeder Sicht Spaß macht zu Schreiben, ansonsten würden Kate und Cherith gegenüber einigen Kapiteln vielleicht nicht so enthusiastisch sein. Ich erreiche dies, indem ich jeden Charakter so komplex wie möglich mache, auf ganz unterschiedliche Weisen. Und dass ich Häherfeder deshalb blind gemacht hat, hat geholfen! Frage: Wie entscheidet ihr die Namenskombinationen, die ihr in Warrior Cats verwendet? Cherith: Vicky hat das angefangen, aber jetzt tragen wir alle Namen bei. Sie müssen aus Dingen ausgedacht sein, die den Katzen vertraut sind. Frage: Was hat dich dazu inspiriert, Löwenglut, Häherfeder und Distelblatt zu entwerfen? Vicky: Ich wollte mich auf drei Junge konzentrieren, die so anders wie möglich waren, damit sie mir das maximale Handlungspotential geben. Die Charaktere haben sich selbst gebaut, als die Geschichten sich entfalteten - und Kate hat eine unglaubliche Arbeit geleistet, sie zum Leben zu erwecken. :) Frage: Vicky, wirst du ein Buch/eine Staffel mit einem Bösewicht als Hauptcharakter entwickeln? Vicky: Keiner meiner zentralen Charaktere ist zu 100% gut - selbst Feuersterns Verhalten kann von Zeit zu Zeit ärgerlich sein! Aber sie können nicht komplett böse sein, den der Hauptcharakter muss dem Leser immer sympathisch sein, sonst wäre er oder sie einem egal. Über Grauzonen zu schreiben, ist sehr viel interessanter, als über vollkommen gut oder böse zu schreiben. Ich liebe die Herausforderung, komplizierte Charaktere mit Fehlern zu kreiren (wie die Drei in Die Macht der drei), aber sie immer noch so zu machen, dass die Leser sie lieben und wissen wollen, was mit ihnen passiert. Frage: Seid ihr religiös und wenn ja, beeinflusst euer Glaube die Art und Weise, wie ihr über den SternenClan schreibt? Vicky: Ich habe einen sehr starken Glauben, der mich STARK darin beeinflusst, alle der Handlungen zu schreiben, allerdings werde ich hier nicht die Details mit euch teilen. Cherith: Ich bin eine Christin, und ja, mein Glaube beeinflusst alles, was ich schreibe. Ich habe kein Problem mit dem SternenClan - dort gibt es nichts, was mir wie ein Widerspruch zu meinem vorkommt. Abgesehen davon ist dies ja immernoch Fantasy. Bücher Frage: Vicky, wie weit vorraus planst du die Handlung einer Staffel, bevor Kate und Cherith anfangen, die eigentlichen Bücher zu schreiben? Und wie viel ändert sich noch an den Handlung, nachdem das Schreiben begonnen hat? Vicky: Ich kenne den gesamten Handlungsbogen (also das, was in allen sechs Büchern geschieht) und weiß in etwa, was in jedem Buch geschehen soll, bevor ich anfange, die erste Handlung im Detail zu planen. Während Kate oder Cherith dann an dem aktuellen Skript arbeitet, plane ich den nächsten Handlungsstrang und diese sind meist so detailiert, dass ich sie, nachdem ich den Erstentwurf gelesen habe, nur noch in sehr seltenen Fällen ändere. Die Bücher kommen viel zu früh raus, als dass ich sie großartig ändern könnte! Personen Frage: Wer ist dein Lieblingscharakter in den Büchern? Cherith: Blattsee, aber Brombeerkralle mag ich auch (er ist meine Katze). Und ich habe eine Schwäche für Borkenpelz. Frage: Wer ist bis jetzt euer Lieblingsbösewicht? Kate: Tigerstern natürlich - er war absolut fabulös und ich bin froh, dass er zurück ist, um bei unseren neuen Charakteren in der dritten Staffel herumzuspuken. Cherith: Mir macht es wirklich Spaß, Habichtfrost zu schreiben. Frage: Gibt es irgendwelche Charaktere, die du nicht magst? Kate: Nachtstern habe ich nicht allzu gern, aber im Grunde habe ich für alle eine Schwäche. Frage: Welche der sechs Katzen, die zu Mitternacht reisen, magst du am liebsten? Cherith: Krähenfeder - weil er so kratzbürstig und schwierig ist und anfangs so isoliert, aber allmählich lernt, wie man sich mit anderen anfreundet. Frage: Was ist dein Lieblings-Kriegername? Cherith: Oh, schwierig. Lichtherz vielleicht, weil der Name so gut das beschreibt, was sie ist. Kate: Birkenfall. Frage: Welche Katze zu töten, hat euch am meisten/wenigsten Spaß gemacht? Cherith: Ich wollte Federschweif nicht wirklich töten. Aber es hat ein tolles Buchende geschaffen. Ich war allerdings froh, das Letzte von Dunkelstreif zu sehen. Kate: Gelbzahn - das hat mir regelrecht das Herz gebrochen (und das ist alles Vickys Schuld!). Vicky: Tigersterns Tod war SUPER (dank Cherith)! Und Blaustern war sooo dazu bereit zu sterben, nachdem sie ihren Verstand verloren und für eine letzte, heroische Tat wiedererlangt hat. Ich war traurig, dass Federschweif sterben musste, aber ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Ihre Beziehung mit Krähenfeder hätte nicht funktioniert. Sie war zu alt für ihn und er hätte sonst keine Chance gehabt, eine eigene Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln. Frage: Magst du irgendwelche Katzen nicht? Cherith: Ich mag es, sie alle zu schreiben, weil sie alle so interessant sind, selbst die Bösewichte. Denjenigen, den ich wirklich verabscheue, ist Dunkelstreif. Frage: Mögt ihr Habichtfrost? Kate: Ich liebte Habichtfrost - ich war traurig, dass er gestorben ist, bevor sein Charakter sich weiter entwickeln konnte. Cherith: Als einen Charakter, über den man schreibt, mag ich ihn sehr. Würde ich gerne mit ihm abhängen? Nie im Leben. Frage: Wolltet ihr immer schon Autorinnen werden? Cherith: Ja, eine meiner ersten Erinnerungen ist die, wie ich meinem Großvater eine Geschichte vorlese, die ich selbst geschrieben habe. Kate: Ja, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich je eine werden könnte. Es ist aufregend, hier zu sein und an Warrior Cats arbeiten zu können. Frage: Hast du Katzen? Und wenn ja, wie heißen sie? Vicky: Ich hatte in der Vergangenheit viele Katzen, weil ich auf einer Farm aufgewachsen bin, die von halbwilden Katzen umgeben war. Sooty, Tiddy, Stripes, Tinkerbell, Andrew und Starsky waren ein paar von ihnen. Mein Vater besaß eine sehr majestätische, herrscherische burmesische Katze namens Algernon, auch wenn mein Vater sie aus unbekannten Gründen Toddy nannte. Momentan bin ich die vernarrte Besitzerin einer hinreißenden Staffordshire Bull Terrierdame namens Missy, die jetzt eigentlich neben mit sitzen und mich wach halten sollte, stattdessen aber mit dem Kopf auf einem Kissen und einer Bettdecke über ihr auf dem Sofa liegt! Frage: Cherith und Kate, wie lange setzt ihr euch ungefähr am Tag normalerweise hin, um zu schreiben? Kate: Für gewöhnlich schreibe ich, während mein Sohn in der Schule ist - also ca. 6 Stunden am Tag (auch wenn ich zugeben muss, - und sag das bloß nicht Vicky - dass ich ein paar Stunden mit Rumgemurkse verbringe). Cherith: Normalerweise ungefähr sechs Stunden. Manchmal können es auch mehr sein, wenn ich eine knappe Frist habe. Frage: Wenn ihr ein Buch schreibt, geht ihr folgerichtig durch die Handlung oder springt ihr von Stelle zu Stelle? Vicky: Ich gehe stetig durch die Reihenfolge der Szenen, täte ich das nicht, würde ich den Faden verlieren, wie weit sich die Charaktere entwickelt haben und in welche Richtung die Geschichte gehen muss. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich mir in meinem Kopf oft Szenen ausdenke, bevor ich die gesamte Geschichte plane. Wenn ich mit Missy Gassi gehe, murmele ich mir meistens den Dialog vor mir her, als würde ich ein Drehbuch laut vorlesen! Zum Beispiel wusste ich von Anfang an, was am Ende von Lange Schatten passiert, wo ein RIESIGES Geheimnis unter furchtbaren, dramatischen Umständen enthüllt wird... Cherith: Bei Warrior Cats schreibe ich für gewöhnlich vom Anfang zum Ende, allerdings mache ich den Prolog meistens auch später. In meinen eigenen Büchern springe ich, besonders wenn ein Teil Ärger bereitet. Und Kurzgeschichten, bei denen du die gesamte Story im Kopf behalten kannst, schreibe ich Stück für Stück, in irgendeiner beliebigen Reihenfolge. Die Stücke sind ein wenig wie Ziegelsteine, die man dafür benutzt, eine Wand zu bauen. Frage: Hast du Katzen, Cherith? Cherith: Ich habe zwei Katzen. Ihre Namen sind Brambleclaw und Sorreltail, allerdings kürze ich sie im Alltag auf Bramble und Sorrel. Frage: Fühlt ihr euch jemals unter Zeitdruck, die Bücher rechtzeitig zu schreiben und zu editieren? Cherith: Vicky ist für gewöhnlich sehr gut darin, uns nicht allzu strenge Abgabetermine zu geben. Allerdings mag ich es irgendwie, unter Druck zu schreiben. Vicky: HarperCollins gibt uns strenge Abgabetermine, aber ich versuche immer, Kate und Cherith genügend Zeit zu geben, die Druckvorlagen zu schreiben, weil sie bis jetzt den kniffeligsten Job haben. Wenn nötig, kann ich über Nacht ein Script ändern (und das tue ich auch regelmäßig, allerdings liegt das meistens daran, dass ist die beiden es so exquisit geschrieben haben, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann, es beiseitezulegen und schlafen zu gehen). Quelle *Aufzeichnung vom zweiten Teil des dritten Erin Hunter Chats Kategorie:Erin Hunter Chat